Reflections
by Kalia
Summary: Companion/Sequel to Forgetting. Lex tends to a drunken Clark. *SLASH*


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC and the WB. I'm only taking them out to play and putting them back much happier then you last left them. I have no money and unless you want pay off my college debt don't bother suing.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Indy for a quick beta. Written to attend to demand, both a list sib and Lex ordering me to write his part.  
  
  
  
Legs crossed upon his desk, leaning comfortably back in his chair, Lex Luthor read the latest news from the Wall Street Journal and drank some of his bottled water. His reports were in, the plant was running smoothly for the night and he could relax. Relaxation that ended moments later as the phone rung and a blinking light flashed signaling the security system had been breached.  
  
Grabbing the remote from his drawer, Lex tuned the television in the room to the security cameras and started looking around. The gate cameras showed no one nearby, so he started flipping through the others randomly when the doorbell rang. It kept ringing; he punched up the camera by the front door and found.Clark. He was leaning against the doorbell and pounding on the door.  
  
Picking up the phone, Lex called the police department and informed them that the alarm was false, probably just an animal. Then he walked to the front door to find out what Clark was doing here on a school night. He wasn't complaining it was just odd. Opening the front door he got a surprised. A glassy, red eyed Clark was leaning at his doorway, clothing covered in more dirt then Lex had ever seen on him. In his right hand was a half-empty bottle of whatever type of liquor he could smell coming from Clark's breath.  
  
"You mind getting off the doorbell?" he asked, trying to hide any reaction to Clark's appearance.  
  
"Wha. umm O.K.," Clark replied, slurring his words together. "Lex I . ummm. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," said Lex, stepping aside to let him past.  
  
Clark entered, staggering into the living room and collapsing on the couch. He drank more from his bottle, spilling some of the liquid on his clothes. "I ne-" he slurred. "I need you to help me get drunk."  
  
"You sound like you're already drunk, Clark," replied Lex with concern.  
  
"Not drunk enough." Clark met his eyes sadly, tears lingering at the corners as he continued. "I can still remember."  
  
"Remember what?" asked Lex pulling up a chair so that they were more or less at eye level.  
  
"Remember what they were talking about. How she's probably sick," he paused taking a long drink from the bottle. "And she's going to die and leave us."  
  
"Clark, maybe I should call your parents."  
  
"No. You gotta teach me how to get drunk," he replied petulantly.  
  
Clark looked like he would leave if Lex refused then continue this on his own. "I will." he said, stalling. "Let me just call your parents and then I'll get you something better then whatever it is you're drinking."  
  
"O.K., Lex," said Clark, with one of his patented dazzling smiles.  
  
Lex took the bottle from Clark's hand and walked down the hall to his study. Looking at the bottle he found what Clark was drinking. Vodka 80 proof and crap in his opinion. Throwing the bottle in the trash he opened a file folder on his desk with information on the Kents, Clark in particular. He dialed the number and the phone was picked up before the end of the first ring.  
  
"Clark is that you," answered Jonathan frantically.  
  
"Mr. Kent, its Lex Luthor. Clark just showed up at my place a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"Thank God. Can you please send him home?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for him to go out alone Mr. Kent. He's drunk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came here with a half gone bottle of vodka, and by the looks of him he had more then that. He said he's doing this because forget something."  
  
"I'll be right over," replied Jonathan before hanging up the phone.  
  
Lex unlocked the gate with a touch of a button, then rejoined Clark in the living room. He considered getting a cup of coffee for his friend but didn't think he'd be able to get him to drink it. When he entered the room Clark frowned at him.  
  
"Where's the liquor?"  
  
"It's chilling in the fridge. It'll work better that way," Lex replied quickly. It was a very bad lie but apparently Clark was drunk enough to believe him. Together they waited quietly, Lex allowing Clark the privacy of his own thoughts. He considered asking Clark questions about the crash and some other stuff but decided against it. He'd rather Clark tell him of his own free will and sober. Finally the doorbell rang. "Be right back," he said heading out to the front door.  
  
"Where is he," Jonathan asked.  
  
"This way. Look, Mr. Kent," Lex said. "He was like this when he got here. I took the bottle away from him, but he's a little wasted. He was saying something about someone being sick and going to die."  
  
"Clark," said his father standing in the doorway. "It's time to come home, son."  
  
"No, I don't wanna. I want to get drunk and forget," replied Clark.  
  
"That's not going to help, son. It won't change things," he said walking over and resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You father's right, Clark. This won't help," agreed Lex even though he had intended to stay in the hallway to give them some modicum of privacy.  
  
"I don't care. I don't wanna go home."  
  
"You're coming home Clark. You need to sleep this off and tomorrow we'll sit down and talk about this." He grabbed Clark's forearm to pull him up off the couch.  
  
"No!" Clark shouted, pushing at his father with his free hand. Jonathan flew several feet back before landing on the floor with a thud. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted his father causing Clark to cringe back on the couch as if afraid.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to."  
  
"Get in the truck right now!"  
  
"No. I can't watch her die slowly. I can't fight it for her. I can't make it go away. I'm not strong enough to. I want to forget," he said through tears.  
  
"Mr. Kent," interrupted Lex. "Maybe you should just let him sleep this off here. I'll bring him home in the morning."  
  
"Fine, hide here if you want, Clark. I'm going home to comfort your mother, who now has to worry about your behavior on top of this."  
  
Clark face fell as he watched his father limping out of the room, still mumbling sorry to himself. Lex approached Clark, who said "Can I have a drink now?"  
  
"No," he replied. "Trust me on this, from someone who's been there. It won't help."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Fine, you want to get drunk, I'll bring you some good stuff. You can drink yourself to oblivion." Lex knelt down so he could look Clark in the eyes before continuing. "Then if you don't get alcohol poisoning, you'll wake up in the morning and it will all come back. So you'll do it again, and again and again. Then when someone tries to stop you, like your dad did tonight, you'll push them or hit them, until one day when you do that, you end up killing someone. Is that what you want from your life, Clark? Because if it is, I'll get you that drink."  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"I know you don't, but you already are. You're hurting your parents not by going home. You hurt your dad when you threw him across the room."  
  
"I should go home," said Clark standing up, swaying on his feet.  
  
"No, you should let me help you up to a guest bedroom," replied Lex, keeping Clark steady. "Your mother doesn't need to see you like this and your dad can probably use the time to calm down."  
  
"O.K." Together they made it up the stairs slowly to the second floor of the mansion. He couldn't stand looking at Clark's forlorn face and decided to share something very few knew. "You know, in a way you're kind of lucky."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If your mother is dying, you know about it. You can spend time with her and let her know she's appreciated. You probably won't do really foolish stuff like getting drunk anymore so she won't worry about you. So that once she passes, you won't have many guilty regrets." Lex looked away and regretting some of the things he did and said. "Stay here, I'll bring you something you can sleep in."  
  
Taking some deep breaths to calm himself from the memories of what it felt like after she died. She'd been sick for years but nobody told him, withering away slowly. He wouldn't have done some of the things he did, said some things he said if he had known. He didn't want Clark to feel like this if he could prevent it.  
  
In on of his drawers he found a pair of satin gray pajamas he had never worn. Given to him by some young woman for one of his birthday parties who had wanted to see him both in them and out. They would look much better on Clark. Besides none of his other clothing would fit the young man. He preferred his clothing to cling more then hang. When he returned to Clark's. the guest bedroom he found Clark had removed his sneakers and flannel shirt and had thrown them on the floor.  
  
"Here you go, these look like they'll fit you. They were a gift from somebody. Not my style either," said Lex nervously. "There's a bathroom over there and if you need me my bedroom is just across the hall." Hurriedly he retreated towards the door. "Goodnight Clark."  
  
Lex returned to his bedroom and headed directly for the shower. A very cold shower but the ice water did little to cool his libido. It would be so easy just to give in to his desires, to take advantage of the beautiful drunk innocent across the hall. To show Clark one by one the decadent pleasures he had learned that provided much embarrassment to his father. To bind Clark Kent completely and utterly to him. To have the young man spread out naked before him drunk with pleasure not alcohol.  
  
That picture sent Lex over the edge, the hand that had once been washing, moved back and forth faster and faster over his penis until he climaxed with pleasure. He cleaned himself up quickly, then leaned forward under the spray of the shower, head bowed. It would be so easy to seduce Clark while he was grieving, make Clark dependant on himself emotionally, become the center of his world, control him completely.  
  
But then he would be no better then his father. He dropped his hands to his side and breathed deeply. He would not become his father, Clark had saved his life and Clark would save his soul as well. He was shivering as he climbed out of the shower, and he put on a pair of sweat pants instead of his usual thin pajamas. Lex climbed under the covers and pulled them up to his shoulders got into a comfortable position on his side. Then he lay there for what seemed like forever. The thought of checking up on Clark taunted him, but he resisted. Clark knew where he was if he needed him. He focused on his own breathing, a trick he had learned to lull himself to sleep.  
  
He awoke slowly, snuggling against the warm body in his bed. Lex moved closer and decided to sleep for a few more minutes. Then he realized, he hadn't gone to bed with anyone. Opening his eyes he found Clark on top of the covers with an arm thrown around his body. He looked peaceful yet sad and was wearing the satin pajama bottoms, which were clinging to his skin. Shuddering Lex decided to leave him be for now before he lost his resolve. He moved carefully, so he wouldn't wake Clark from his sleep  
  
Retreating to the bathroom he washed up and dressed in a pair of slacks and a blue-gray tee. Shoes in hand he left the room then put them on in the hallway after closing the door quietly behind him. The servants were probably already in the house, and they would find Clark there soon enough. He had to protect Clark's reputation as best he could. He walked over into the bedroom Clark was supposed to stay in and found the bed virtually unused, so he pulled and tugged on the sheets until they looked slept in. He turned to leave and noticed Clark's boxers lying on the floor. He walked out of the room quickly and walked downstairs to the kitchen, before another cold shower was necessary.  
  
The housekeeper had gotten in for the day and she looked at Lex curiously. He normally phoned down his breakfast order. He decided to stay off the same floor as Clark. "A light breakfast, Amanda, for two," he stated.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Just put it outside my bedroom door on trays. Also, the guest bedroom across the hall from mine is going to need making up when you get to them."  
  
Walking into his study, Lex looked at the folder he'd left open. The entire known life of Clark Kent was within it. Including some interesting things about his adoption, things that could get Mr. and Mrs. Kent in a lot of trouble. He took the folder and locked it within his personal safe. One he brought Clark home, he'd make a couple of calls and arrange for so that no one else would be able to find out about the discrepancies.  
  
Breakfast would be ready soon, so he went back upstairs and into Clark's room first. Picking up the clothing, he thought the jeans would be salvageable but the shirt. It would need to be washed before Clark wore it again; the smell of the vodka permeated it. Maybe one of his larger shirts would fit Clark, or perhaps a sweater. Walking back into the master bedroom closing the door behind him, he found Clark still asleep.  
  
He put the clothes down in a chair then sat on the edge of the bed. "Clark," he said, shaking the young man's shoulder gently. "You need to wake up."  
  
"Five more minutes," grumbled Clark.  
  
"Now, before the housekeeper gets here and finds you in my bed," he replied a little more harshly then he intended.  
  
"Wha-? Ooh," Clark said blushing adorably. "Sorry. I just. sorry.'  
  
"The only thing you should be sorry about is that you didn't wake me. I thought you knew you could if you needed to."  
  
"I."  
  
"It's ok. Breakfast will be brought up soon, why don't you get dressed. I think your jeans can be dusted off can made presentable. Your shirt . I'll find one of mine you can fit into."  
  
Clark nodded, grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. Lex rummaged around his drawers once again finding a pale blue tee that was a tad to large on him. He took it out and laid it on the bed then checked outside in the hallway. There were two trays on a cart outside his door, with scrambled eggs and some bacon as well as orange juice. He wheeled the cart inside as Clark was coming out of the bathroom, shirtless, holding on the pajama pants. Looking away quickly, Lex said, "There's a shirt for you on the bed." He moved a chair over across from the bed so they could use the cart as a table, keeping himself busy as Clark put on the tee shirt.  
  
"Ummm, thanks for loaning me the pajamas."  
  
"You can keep them."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Don't worry about it, leave them here. If you ever feel the need to get away overnight, you can use them again." What the hell was he doing?  
  
"Thanks," said Clark blushing once again. They ate breakfast in silence, Clark mostly picking at his food more then eating. "Guess its time for me to face them, huh?" said Clark.  
  
"Yes. Take it one day at a time Clark." Clark stood up still looking as lost as he had last night.  
  
He wanted to give Clark a hug, to let him know that things would work out but too much contact would be a bad thing. Instead he clasped Clark's shoulder, and said, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. Clark nodded then left the bedroom as Lex breathed deeply, regaining his composure. He could do this. Grabbing the pajama bottles Lex left the dirty dishes and the cart in his room. He tossed the satin pants onto the still messed up bed across the hall before following Clark downstairs.  
  
The car ride to the Kent farm was made in silence. He kept looking over at Clark who was staring out the window sadly. Turning into the driveway, he watched Jonathan Kent exit the house and cross his arms staring at them. Clark just sat in the car as Lex turned it off. "Go on," he said encouragingly. "Go see your mother."  
  
Clark got out of the car and walked towards the house, while Lex just opened his door and stood up. He watched as Clark looked down at his father's feet and said, "Sorry," before fleeing into the house.  
  
"Thanks for bringing him home," said Jonathan grudgingly.  
  
"Mr. Kent," Lex replied, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted without seeming weak. "I know you think I'm just like my father, and I can't force you to change that opinion. For Clark sake, can we put that aside? He going to need a friend who understands through this or else he might end up doing something that will make last night look like nothing. Jonathan didn't have a reply so Lex got back in the car, turned it on quickly and drove off. 


End file.
